dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Volkonir Moroti (Eccentriaverse)
|publisher=Dozerfleet Comics |debut=''Volkonir'' (2008) trailer |creators=David Stiefel |inspirations=Dex Stewart, ''The Frog Prince'', 2008 Wal-Mart New Year's Celebration stuffed toy |alterego=Vincent Amadeus Mason |aliases=The Prince, Vinny |species=Cortascian |baseofoperations=Basement of HanomCorp R&D in Bozeman, MT |alliances=Knights of Cortascius |pastalliances= |originalfamily=King Morlikus (father), Queen Wontisha (mother) |maritalstatus=Engaged |romances=Kayla Tarington (fiancee) |gbsqualified='Note': Gold is his civilian form. Red stats are enhanced by the Cortascian Knight powers. Blue is when he combines the Golden Lion with other Cortascian Knight forms. }} Prince Volkonir of Cortascius / Vincent "Vinny" Amadeus Mason is a superhero in the Volkonir universe of Dozerfleet Comics. A Cortascian by birth, he is slightly enhanced over the average human being by his bond to the EccentriaCore of his birth planet. In spite a since-broken spell having kept him preserved to being physiologically hardly a day over 30, he is technically over 400 years old when he begins protecting Bozeman, Montana from the Gwirdons. He was originally portrayed by John DeBruyn in the promotional materials for the canceled 2008 film ''Volkonir''. Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Powers * Advanced knowledge of EccentriaCore: While not on the level of his father, Volkonir has a large amount of knowledge about the EccentriaCore of Cortascius that enables all Cortascians to be anything beyond human, as well as the Tapestry that hosts the Elite Knight powers, armors, and accessories. As such, he is academically proficient on the level of an A student most of the time. However, he lacks certain specific insights in Earth culture, in spite being trapped in a toy for 400 years. He has not dated since Cortascius, something that Kayla helps him with. * Improved strength: Volkonir is stronger than he looks, able to lift weights that he seemingly should not be able to. His strength magnifies considerably in the Golden Lion armor. * Healing touch: At the expense of some of his own enhanced energy, he can help allies quickly recover from mild wounds if he touches them. * Knight training: Volkonir has considerable combat experience and training, having been taught by the original Crystal Swan Knight Silnya Semaphry. * Volkonir gains additional abilities and enhancements when in the Golden Lion armor. Weaknesses His armor ties to the EccentriaCore make it similar to a battery-powered device, in an almost mystical way. This means that he is vulnerable to draining too quickly and requiring a recharge period. While the armor can take a lot of abuse - and can extend its charged period if mode-enhanced or combined with other Knight powers - wearing it for days on end will eventually force it to power down. There is also a limit to how much punishment he can take - though it is a considerably high amount. Without his armor, he is just slightly tougher than a normal human man. Volkonir is especially vulnerable to Gwirmalesh's wand - as are all Cortascians. This means he can be put into his toy spell form rather easily if ambushed from behind by the wand when not wearing his armor. Cortascians' exposure to EccentriaCore and its magic have altered their physiology from that of normal humans. Therefore, he risks injury to himself if he remains too long utilizing a Cortascian Knight power that has been reconfigured to work with regular human physiology. As a consequence, Volkonir can only safely wield the Black Wolf and Golden Lion powers without suffering some drawbacks for having done so. The other Knight powers are reconfigured to work with his new Earth friends, given the lack of qualified Cortascians left to wield the powers. Percolation-specific issues See also: Percolation (event) If Volkonir arrives in the Dromedeverse via the Percolation Wave, the XomiaFaeCore will act as a substitute EccentriaCore. If in the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe, the Marlquaan will act as a substitute. However, universes that don't have a planetary core or other meta power source that the Golden Lion can bond to will attempt to channel his EccentriaCore bond across the divide between two universes. This means he will take a lot longer to recharge between sessions in the armor - and will drain his power much faster. As such, it is not recommended to have him visiting parallel universes within the Dozerfleet Megaverse; as he is considerably weaker in timelines that aren't his own. Other Cortascian Knights would have similar concerns. It is assumed that in the Marvel Gaming Fanfic Universe, the Power Cosmic would somehow bond to him and keep his power alive. However, this would leave him vulnerable to being controlled by Galactus. Accessories Character bio * Saving Kayla: Volkonir almost called out to her after noticing her bravery; but decided at the time that it would be better for him to get a job with HanomCorp and adopt the alias of "Vinny Mason" so he could establish a cover for himself. Personality Development Inspiration Appearance Gallery |-|Golden Lion Knight= |-|Civilian= |-|HanomCorp Security Officer= |-|Toy Volkonir= See also External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/54105863/Volkonir Volkonir] gallery at DeviantArt Category: Knights of Cortascius Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Incarcerated heroes Category:Characters